Prisoners
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Jason's been a prisoner of Black Mask for two months now, and has a routine, no matter how horrible it is, that he follows everyday. Until a new kid gets tossed into his cell. Jason has no idea what's coming, but he knows that his routine, and his life, are both about to change.
1. Chapter 1 - Routine

**So, I actually wrote this entire story yesterday before bed. I did a little editing earlier, but most of it I did yesterday. I was literally up until three thirty in the morning writing it, so...Yeah. I had an idea, and I just had to write it. XD**

 **WARNING: Mentions of abuse and rape will both be in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own DC or it's characters. I also don't own the cover; I actually found it on Pinterest after I came up with this story and thought it was perfect. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Routine**_

Jason blows at the bangs in front of his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. He stares ahead at the door, and thinks.

He's been here for two months already. He was doing just fine on his own until his stupid head got him to save a little kid from a gang. Said gang shot the kid and knocked him out within twenty seconds flat. They were good, Jason will give them that, but he still wishes there were some way to get out.

He's tries escaping; it never works. He's got the scars to prove it doesn't work. Everytime he tries he adds a new one to his ever growing collection.

Jason groans and bangs his head against the wall.

It's the same routine everyday. Wake up, eat whatever disgusting food they give him, sit around being bored, sometimes he'll be taken out of his cell when Mask is in a bad mood and wants someone to beat up and sometimes he'll be given a first aid kit if it's really bad, then he'll be throw back in his cell again, sometimes fed again, and sometimes he'll get to shower before he goes to bed just to repeat the day all over again.

It's constant, it's routine, and no matter how boring it is, Jason does like the fact that he knows what to expect.

He's actually about to fall asleep when he hears the door open and another body being thrown, literally _thrown_ , inside. A thud noise is the only sound as the body hits the wall and slides to the floor. The kid doesn't cry, doesn't scream, doesn't make any noise, or even more, whatsoever.

Jason's about to make sure the kid's still alive when he suddenly sits up, backs into a corner, brings his knees up to his chest, wraps his arms around himself and silently cries.

"Kid?" Jason asks standing up and moving a little closer. The kid tries to scoot back farther away and makes a small whimpering sound, making Jason stop in his tracks and just watch him.

The kid is small, he's downright _tiny_ , with short black hair, but Jason didn't get a good look at his eye color with the terrible lighting and the fact that he's barely opened his eyes at all since he got here. He's scrawny and Jason estimates that he maybe weighs ninety pounds soaking wet. He's wearing dirty, torn up clothes, a street kid Jason realizes, and although he's got a pale complexion, you can barely tell because every inch of skin showing is covered in blue and purple bruises. Overall...The kid doesn't look so good.

Jason quietly and calmly walks over to the kid and sits beside him, not touching him at all, just observing.

"You okay?" he asks in what he hopes to be a comforting voice. The kid shakes his head 'no', but makes no noise other than the occasional whimpers along with his silent tears.

"What's your name?" the kid shakes his head 'no' again, and Jason sighs. _Well, maybe if I go first he'll calm down a bit._

"My name's Jason. I promise you that I won't hurt you." the kid finally looks up and Jason's dark blue eyes are immediately staring into baby blue irises. Baby blue eyes filled with fear, confusion, and tears.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" he tries again to get the kid to communicate, and is somewhat successful as he nods 'yes' this time and keeps his head up, although there are still silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jason's not too sure about this kid, or anything else right now, but he does know one thing.

His routine of gone, and for the first time in a little over a month he has absolutely no idea what will happen next.

* * *

 **Like I said, short. You know who the kid is? It's kinda obvious, or maybe not, but I tried to make it somewhat of a mystery.**

 **If I get at least one review I might update this tomorrow *winks* :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trying

**Before I get on with the chapter I just want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Seriously, 8 reviews on one chapter/prologue? I didn't think I would even get one :D But I do have _one_ little problem...I can't read any of them *cries*. Has that happened to anyone else before? I can see that the reviews are there, but I can't read them. I tried going to the 'Moderate Reviews' thing, but there aren't any there either. If you have any idea at all how to fix this than please PM me, because it's really annoying me.**

 **Anyhoo...**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Batman or any of the DC characters, because if I did than the New 52 wouldn't exist...Except for Red Hood And The Outlaws. I love those XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Trying**_

He still hasn't spoken a single word.

It's been a week and Jason's not sure if he should more be relieved or worried about this fact. On one hand, the kid stays in the corner all day and ignores Jason. But on the other hand...Well the kid stays in the corner all day and ignores Jason. It's like he's just a corpse sitting there, only moving when the guards come to get him and coming back even more bruised up to sit in the corner and cry again.

Something has happened to him, something in his past, and Jason has made it his mission to help him. Although it would help if the kid gave him a name to call him...

"Kid?" Jason says sitting beside him. This has become a part of his routine. Sit with the kid, try to get him to talk, eat his meals while sitting beside him, try to get the kid to eat _something_ (and only succeeding at that about half the time), and the rest of his routine stays pretty much the same.

"Kid? Come on, Kid, can't you talk? Can you please say something? Anything?" The kid doesn't respond; just sits there staring at the wall. Every now and then a single tear will fall down his cheek, but nothing more. But then there will be times when he just starts crying for no reason (well there _is_ a reason, he _did_ get kidnapped and imprisoned by a mad man), and Jason's always there right by his side when he does trying his best to comfort the boy without touching him.

Jason tried that once, touching him, it didn't work out to well. All he did was lay his hand on the kid's shoulders, and his eyes immediately went wide and he started crying harder. No words or loud noises left his mouth but cries and whimpers were plenty of freak out for Jason to have to watch. It was like he was hallucinating just by someone touching him...like he could see something, or some _one_ , that wasn't really there.

But he didn't stop trying, just stopped attempting physical contact since it obviously made the boy's condition worse rather than helping him.

When Jason hears soft snoring from the other side of the room, he looks over and smiles at the kid actually looking relaxed for the first time since Jason met him. He's not sure if the kid was just sleeping while he was, or if he slept while Jason wasn't in the cell, or if he just didn't notice, or what, but he does that this is the first time he's seen the kid sleeping in a week. The kid was exhausted, you could tell just by looking at him, but he was refusing to sleep for some reason.

Jason stands up and takes the small blanket from the 'bed', pretty much just a twin sized mattress on wobbly legs that feel like they're about to break when you so much as touch the thing, and puts it over the boy's small frame. He brushes some hair out of the kid's eyes, but frowns when the kid's eyebrows knit together and he starts whimpering. A nightmare. Jason's had his fair share of those, ans immediately feels great pity for the boy.

He hesitantly puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and starts rubbing his arm gently in hopes to calm the boy's dreams. It works, much to Jason's surprise, as the kid's face relaxes back into a peaceful sleep. Jason smiles before laying down in front of him and going to sleep as well. If any of Masks's men try to come in to get one of them during the night, he's pretty sure it's nighttime anyways since there are no windows in their cell, then he can at least protect the kid.

* * *

 **Again, it's pretty short, and kinda boring. But it's necessary, and the next chapter's got more excitement in it.**

 **Please review, and hopefully I'll be able to read them soon.**

 **And since it's past midnight...HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - He Can Talk

**Yay! The site is fixed! :D Thanks everyone for your reviews! Some people guessed who the kid was. There were guesses for Dick, Tim, Damian, and even Colin. BTW, in reply to J23K, this is an AU story.**

 **This is kinda a big chapter, so...I'll just let you guys read it.**

 **Disclaimer: For the third time on this story...I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - He Can Talk**_

It's a month after the kid shows up before Jason finally hears his voice, although the reason behind it makes Jason want to punch something.

He had been doing better with the kid; he would acknowledge Jason when he talked to him. He still wouldn't speak, but he answered yes and no questions so long as they weren't too personal for him. So far Jason has learned that his favorite color is red, he was living on the streets before he got kidnapped, and he likes bananas...Jason couldn't think of any other questions to ask so he just started asking random ones.

He lets Jason touch him without going in 'freak out mode', as Jason calls it, and whenever he gets a particularly bad beating he allows Jason to help him with cleaning and patching up his wounds.

Jason was actually very proud of his progress with the kid, although he still didn't know his name. He tried guessing, but when you can only ask someone yes or no questions then it's a little harder. He had settled on calling him 'Kid' half the time and 'Babybird' the other half because in his words: _'You're scrawny and tiny like a little baby bird would be, and I don't know your real name so unless you tell me that's what I'm gonna call you.'_.

The kid never did tell Jason his real name, but he suspects the younger boy likes it when Jason calls him 'Babybird' since he sees a small, very very very small, smile grace his lips everytime the older boy calls him that.

He was sitting in his cell, worried out of his mind like he is everytime they take the kid out, when he hears screaming coming towards his cell.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" the screaming person sounds like they're struggling to get away from someone. Jason can hear the choked back sobs in the person's voice and knows that something bad happened. He doesn't know what the kid's voice sounds like, so he has a bit of hope that that's not who it is, although somewhere inside he knows exactly who it is. But even that doesn't make it any less shocking when they toss the kid inside kicking and screaming. When his back hits the wall with a thud he curls into a fetal position and cries while mumbling incoherent words. But, hey, at least they're words, right?

"Kid!" Jason runs over to him and pulls the boy into his arms, and is majorly surprised when the kid latches onto his shirt like his life depends on it. And, who knows, maybe it does. It wouldn't be the first time Mask threatened to kill off one of his prisoners.

"Kid...Babybird, what happened?" Jason asks expecting the kid to shake his head instead of giving a real answer like always.

"Wh-Wh-y?" he squeaks out, his sobs not lessening for even a fraction of a second.

"Why what? What did they do to you? I need to know so that next time they try to take me out of here I know how hard to punch them." Jason says in a calm voice although that's _exactly_ what he plans to do.

"Th-Th-They..."

"They what? You can tell me, Babybird, it's alright."

"R-R-Raped m-me." he says in a small, quiet voice before full on sobbing again, and Jason immediately wraps his arms around the boy more protectively. He's to shocked to do anything more. He didn't think that they would...That they would be so cruel as to...He's _definitely_ punching someone in the face later for this one.

But for now, Babybird needs him. So he stays with the kid, because for once, someone actually _needs_ him. Actually _wants_ Jason around, and although he wishes the situation were different, he couldn't be more thrilled about that fact.

After a good long while of them sitting there, the kid sobbing his eyes out and Jason trying, and failing, not to cry as well, Babybird finally calms down enough to mumble something Jason can't quite hear.

"What was that, Babybird?" he asks in a quiet voice since it looks like the kid's about to fall asleep.

"Tim. My name is Tim." he mumbles before falling asleep curled up against the elder. Jason smiles down at him before pressing a kiss to his head, and not caring what possessed him to do so. Just thankful that the kid is safe for now, and hoping to get a good punch in to whoever did this to his Babybird.

* * *

 **And the kid's identity has been revealed! XD**

 **Poor Timmy, my story is being so mean to him :(**

 **Well, some people guessed it, but some didn't have a clue who it was so I'll call that one a win XD**

 **Anyways, I'll be updating more frequently now so keep an eye out for updates :)**

 **Review, because I love reading them. And now I actually _can_ read them again XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Do You Trust Me?

**This chapter is embarrassingly short...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC or any of it's characters blah blah blah you know the drill**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Do You Trust Me?**_

"Mmmm. 'Ason?" Jason looks down when he hears his name being mumbled and sees baby blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hey, Babybird. You alright?" he asks sitting up a bit more so that he's leaned back against the corner of the wall where they fell asleep the night before.

Tim looks down and sniffles before burying his face in Jason's chest. Jason wraps his arms around the smaller boy, trying to give as much comfort as possible. It happened to him too, more times that he'd like to count. A tiny kid running around Crime Alley all by himself...That's pretty much a big invitation to creeps, and he knows that all he wanted was to be held by someone he _knew_ wouldn't hurt him, someone he knew was safe, someone he knew would protect him. He's done his best to show the Tim that he's all three of those things, and it's obviously worked since the kid seems to trust him now.

"Would you be mad if I killed myself?" Jason looks down, startled, both because he wasn't expecting the kid to talk and also because of the words that he said.

"Kid, I don't know how I would feel, but it definitely would not be good. I know how you feel. It happened to me too before. It was hard, but I got through it. The difference is, I was all by myself. I didn't have anyone who I could trust to protect me. That's what I'm gonna do for you. I promise I'll protect you from everything I can. Do you trust me to do that? Do you trust me at all?" Jason asks sincerely.

Tim studies something in his eyes before nodding, a small smile on his face, "With my life."

Jason smiles back, and brings the boy back into his chest where he plans to keep him for as long as he can. Tim doesn't seem to mind being there, and Jason is living a life-long dream. He always did want a little brother...

* * *

 **Like I said, embarrassingly short.**

 **N** **ext chapter you see Tim's side of things :D**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Like Them

**Another embarrassingly short chapter. Ugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own them. Tim wouldn't currently look like the swan queen if I did.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Not Like Them**_

Tim wakes up feeling both better and worse than he has in a while. Physically speaking, he feels like he actually got enough sleep for once. Mentally speaking...He's still trying to figure that one out.

He feels something moving and looks up to see that he had fallen asleep curled up in Jason's lap. The older man, no boy he's not that old, just felt safe to Tim. He knew that he would be safe so long as Jason were there with him.

But Jason can't always be there with him. He's Timothy Jackson Drake, he can take care of himself!...Or at least...that's what his mother always told him before she and his father left to go on whatever business trip they were going on that time.

He looks up at the nineteen year old and thinks. Yes, Jason had told him how old he was, among other things, during one of his earlier attempts to try to get the younger boy to talk. Contrary to what Jason thought, Tim was paying attention to him. He didn't show it, but he was. He was listening and observing like always.

It's not that he couldn't talk, he was just afraid to. Talking and touching are forbidden, Mother said so. If he did either without permission he was to be punished. But Jason...Jason _wanted_ him to talk. Jason was different than his parents had been.

Jason said he would protect him; his parents left him alone for months at a time. Jason stopped his nightmares; his parents yelled at him for being a baby and sent him back to bed. Jason held him when he cried; his parents beat him for being weak. Jason truly hoped that Tim trusted him; his parents didn't care either way what their son thought of them as long as the public thought they were the best thing since sliced bread.

Jason was different. Jason was safe. Jason was like his brother.

He'd always wanted an older brother...

* * *

 **Another short chapter :\ The next one's longer! Promise! :)**

 **Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Brothers

**I should really be getting ready for dance, but instead I'm posting a new chapter XD**

 **In reply to Savy160: Tim is thirteen in this story and that's actually stated in this chapter.**

 **In reply to little miss BANANA HEAD: First of all I love your username (XD), and second, this is an AU story so Tim has never even met the Joker before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics and it's probably a good thing because things would be _way_ different if I did XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Brothers**_

"So we agree, if there was a trophy for worst parents, then Jack and Janet Drake and Catherine and Willis Todd would tie for first place?"

Tim laughs, "Definitely."

It had been a month since 'The Incident', as they had dubbed it, and Tim had come a long way. He had started talking more, became more open with his emotions, and even started talking to Jason about his past.

They both learned that they had horrible parents who were murdered and then ran away from whatever orphanage the state decided to put them in to live on the streets of Crime Alley.

Jason learned that Tim had come from a wealthy family, but that the bank took everything when Captain Boomerang killed his parents. He learned that he was thirteen, he had actually had his birthday here before he started talking, so he had been twelve when he first arrived. Which isn't that far off from Jason's first guess of nine...

Tim learned that Jason had lived with his parents in Crime Alley until they were murdered by the Joker. He learned he had been living on the streets since he was eight, and had survived without being caught up until two months before he was kidnapped himself. He learned that he shared his 'Parent Problems' and that they were both an only child.

"I always asked my parents for a sibling just so I could have someone to hang out with when they were gone."

"I always used to ask my parents for a little sibling too." Jason says chuckling.

"What did they say?" Tim asks genuinely curious of the answer.

"It depended on whether or not they were drunk at the time. If they weren't, they might just yell at me or tell me to go play or do something else that wasn't bothering them. If they _were_..." he chuckles at the memory, "I only did that once, and almost _did_ end up with a younger sibling."

"Seriously?" Tim asks an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, until the cops started banging on the door. I don't even remember what my dad did, but I remember closing my eyes as he ran to the door still putting on his pants." The teens both laugh, and it feels good.

"Maybe..." Tim trails off not sure if he should finish his thought.

"Maybe what? Come on, Babybird, you can't just leave me hanging like that."

"I thought that maybe we could...Nevermind. It's stupid."

"It's probably not, so just finish the sentence."

Tim sighs, "Maybe, since we both wanted one, we could be each other's brothers?" he asks looking at the ground embarrassed he even brought it up, "I mean I know it's stupid, but-"

"Hey, it's not stupid." Jason says, tilting the younger boy's head up so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"It's not?"

"Nope." Jason says, popping the 'p', "But I can pretty much guarantee that you're gonna want to be an only child again."

"I already think of you as my big brother, and I'm not wanting that yet." Tim says.

"Well, I think of you as my little brother too." Jason says smiling when the younger teen does, "So let's make it official." he holds out his hand, "From this day forward I, Jason Peter Todd, and you, Timothy Jackson Drake, are officially brothers." Tim grabs Jason's hand and they shake. Tim smiles and lets go of Jason's hand to hug him. Jason returns it, smiling.

 _I finally have a brother._

* * *

 **So, there's another chapter done. Only two more chapters left of this story *sobs* Thinking about writing an epilogue. Maybe maybe not. Not sure yet.**

 **And now, I gotta go get ready for dance so I'm not late...again XD**

 **Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Not Without You

**Not much to say so...Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jason, or Tim, or Batman, or Red Hood, or Red Robin, or a llama...XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Not Without You**_

"NO!" Jason wakes up to the sound of someone screaming and immediately sits up, looking to the boy beside him who was apparently having another nightmare. Even though it had been a month, Tim still had nightmares about 'The Incident'. Not as frequently, but still more than either of them would like.

Jason tries to shake the younger boy awake, "Tim? Come on, Timmy, wake up. It's just a nightmare. You're safe, Babybird, you're safe."

"NO!" Tim's eyes pop open and sits up panting and shaking with fresh tears streaming down his face. Jason scoops up the younger boy into his lap and holds onto him, rocking him back and forth while running his fingers through his hair.

"Shh, It's okay. It's okay, Babybird, I've got you. I won't let them do that to you ever again. You're safe." Jason repeats those two words until the boy calms down enough to communicate.

"I wanna die." Tim says, whimpering.

Jason just brings the boy closer, if that's even possible, and tries to cover Tim's small body as much as he can with his own. It's his way of trying to shield his little brother from the harsh world, to protect Tim from all things that could, and would, hurt him.

"Tim, I promise I'll get you out of here." Jason says, running his fingers through the boy's black hair.

"No."

"What?" Jason asks, surprised.

"You said you would get _me_ out. I'm not leaving without you."

"Tim..."

"No." Tim says sternly, sitting up straighter on Jason's lap to look him in the eyes, "I refuse to even _try_ to leave unless you're with me. I'm not leaving you here."

"But what if there's a way that I can get you out of here? You wouldn't want that?"

"We both know that I wouldn't survive a week out on the streets. I barely made it three days before I got brought here; you survived for eleven years. I won't be able to stay alive without you with me. I need you."

Jason tries to argue, but knows the kid's right. And if Jason's being honest, he needs Tim just as much. He sighs and pulls his Babybird back into his embrace. Jason rests his chin on top of Tim's head and tries to think of a way for them to _both_ escape.

* * *

 **Next chapter's longer, and it's also the last one!**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Saved

**So, my dance class was cancelled tonight _(Thank you snow! :D)._ Not that I don't like dance, because I love it, but I was _not_ looking forward to going out in this weather. So, since I don't have to I decided to post a new chapter :)**

 **This is the longest chapter so far. And I decided to add, not an epilogue like I had previously thought, but another chapter! :) So this one is actually the second to last and the next one is the last.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or DC Comics. I own the storyline and nothing else!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - Saved**_

It had been three months since 'The Incident' when it happened.

Black Mask came into their cell. He _never_ came in. He was normally wherever his goons took them, but he never came inside personally. Jason thought he had just up and left, leaving them to be his goon's play toys, because neither of them had even seen him since Tim was raped.

Jason never did get Tim to specifically tell him who had raped him, but every sign the boy gave pointed to Mask. And by the way the boy was stuck like glue to Jason's side, trembling and whimpering at the sight of the black faced man, Jason knows his guess is probably correct.

"Hello, Timothy. Do you remember me? Because I remember you."

 _Yup, it was him._

Tim curls himself further into his brother's side as Jason wraps his arms around him tighter, trying to hide him from Mask.

"Aww, it looks like the two prisoners have formed an alliance. Well, not for long." He snaps his fingers and five large men come in and pry the two brothers apart kicking and screaming.

"JASON!"

"TIM!"

The two are dragged out to the top floor of a warehouse, the skylight above them telling them that it's currently night, and Jason is immediately pushed to his knees while his wrists are chained to the floor.

Tim is thrown at the wall on the other side of the small warehouse, trembling at the sight of the man standing before him with a gun pointed at his face.

"TIM!" Jason yells trying to get out of his restraints to help his little brother.

"P-P-Please...D-D-Don't hurt me." Tim squeaks out pushing himself further back against the wall in an attempt to get away from the man.

"No can do, kiddo. Unless you tell me your parent's bank code."

"The bank took _everything_ when my parents died. My house, everything in it, all the money...I don't have or know anything. Please just let us go." Tim pleads with tears forming in his eyes.

Mask puts away the gun before stomping as hard as he can on Tim's left leg. Tim lets out a cry of pain as the cracking sound is heard throughout the entire warehouse.

Jason watches in horror as after that Mask's large goons join in and they pummel his little brother. He can barely even see Tim, just people hurting him and a few flailing limbs every now and then, but he can definitely hear him. It's a different kind of torture for the both of them, but an effective one. Jason's ready to yell out where his mom hid _their_ safe of money, and it's long gone by now, just so that they'll leave his brother alone.

Jason stops screaming at them to stop when he sees a shadow up at the skylight, but when he looks up there's nothing but stars. The next time he sees the mysterious shadow three figures burst through the skylight, making everybody freeze.

"It's the Bat!" one of Mask's goons yell.

"Kill them!" Mask shouts, as he grabbs his gun from out of his pocket and Tim from the floor. He holds the thirteen year old by the throat against the wall, his feet dangling about a foot in the air, with the gun against his forehead.

Just as his finger touches on the trigger something, or rather some _one,_ runs into him, knocking him hard on the head and within ten seconds Tim is on the floor trying to get air back into his lungs and Mask is out cold on the floor beside him.

"Are you alright?" a kid, Robin Tim's mind immediately tells him, asks.

Tim shakes his head and Robin helps him to stand. The kid ends up having to support almost all of the teen's weight as he shoots a grappling hook up to the roof and gets them both up there.

Just as soon as they're out of harm's way Jason lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that at least Tim is safe now.

A guy with a blue bird on his chest, Nightwing Jason remembers from the times he's seen him around Crime Alley, runs over to him and quickly gets him out of his restraints.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Jason replies. Nightwing nods and does the same thing as Robin did getting them both to the roof.

"Tim!" Jason runs over to the younger boy who holds onto Jason for dear life, "Are you okay? Your leg..."

"I think it's broken." Tim says trying, and slightly failing, to keep the tears at bay. Jason just holds him tighter.

"It's okay, Babybird. It's gonna be alright. I've got you." he says trying to comfort the boy.

"Jason Todd and Timothy Drake." They both look over at the sound of a new voice and see Batman standing before them.

"You know who we are?" Jason asks, his hold on his brother tightening a bit.

"Yes. Timothy Drake ran away from the orphanage he was put in, and Jason Todd is wanted by the GCPD for murder."

"What?" Tim asks looking shocked a a bit frightful as he pulls back and looks up at Jason.

"Tim, I promise that was a long time ago. I'd never hurt you. Ever."

"But you...You kiled someone?"

Jason sighs, "Yes."

"Fourteen people if my count is correct." Robin says, smirking slightly. His smirk disappears when Nightwing smacks him over the head.

"You said that you told me everything about your past...Why would you leave something like this out? I trusted you, Jason."

"Tim, I'm sorry. I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry. I know you trusted me, and like I said, that was a long time ago. That's not who I am now, and I knew that you would be afraid of me if I had told you that in the state you were in when we first met. I get it if you don't want to be my brother anymore, but I am _truly_ sorry." Tim looks down at the ground and Jason sighs. He stands up and tries to walk over to the three vigilantes when a cry makes him stop.

"Jay, wait!" He turns back around to face Tim who is now trying, and failing because of his broken leg, to stand up to get to Jason with tears spilling down his face. He rushes back over to the boy's side and Tim wraps his small arms around his waist.

Tim whimpers as he buries his face into Jason's shirt, "I meant what I said about needing you, Jason. I don't want to lose my big brother."

"I don't want- _Can't_ lose you either, Babybird." Jason says. He kisses the top of his brother's head and and holds onto him afraid that they might have to be split up. Jason is wanted for murder, he's going to jail. And Tim...Tim's probably going to be sent back to some high security orphanage to make sure he doesn't run away again. They'll have to leave each other.

"B," Nightwing says, "We can't split them up."

"I know." is the reply.

"Tt. It's not like they're real brothers. There's no rule about not splitting up fake brothers." Robin says looking at the scene before him with both disgust and awe.

"Would you like it if I died and someone split you and Nightwing up?"

"That's different."

"How, Baby Bat?" Nightwing asks putting a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Because you and I are legally brothers. There were no documents ever made about those two ever leagally becoming brothers."

"They're both orphans, B." Nightwing says, ignoring Robin.

"Your point is?"

"Don't you kinda have a habit of taking in orphan boys with black hair and blue eyes?"

* * *

 **One more chapter left!...That I still need to write. I'll be finished soon, though. So be on the lookout for the next update :)**

 **Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - What Next?

**Last chapter of this story...I'm going to miss it *cries***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 - What next?**_

Jason tries to sit back and be patient as the paramedic tries to examine him. He sits on the edge of the ambulance and looks over to see Batman, Robin, and Nightwing talking to the Commissioner. He wonders briefly what they've been talking about for the past twenty minutes since the police arrived.

He sees Tim in another ambulance, the paramedic looking pitifully at him. He can see that his little brother is scared, it's plain as day on the thirteen year old's face. The way his eyes dart around every couple seconds, the way he has his arms wrapped around himself, the way he's shaking, the sporadic tears that make their way down his cheeks and when they become less sporadic when they carry Black Mask out of the warehouse, who is now conscious and glaring at Tim.

At that point Jason just stands up, ignoring the paramedic trying to get him to sit back down, and runs over to Tim. He wraps his arms around him and tries to shield the boy's view of the black faced man as he walks past them, the police doing their best to keep him as far away from the two teens as possible.

"Shh, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Tim grabs onto Jason's shirt and looks fearfully over at the police when Jason sits down next to him.

He doesn't want Jason to be taken away. He already lost his parents, not that they were the nicest parents but they were still his parents, he can't lose his big brother too.

Jason notices how Tim keeps looking back over to the police standing not even ten feet away and moves himself so that the boy can't see them anymore. He doesn't want to leave either but he committed a crime and now it's time to pay for it.

When the commissioner walks over to them he notices that the three bats have disappeared. Figures.

"Boys."

"Commissioner." he says as Tim wipes the tears from his eyes.

It's an awkward silence for a minute but just as the commissioner looks like he's about to say something else, Tim speaks up, "Please don't take him away!" he wraps his arms around Jason's waist and holds on as tight as he can while burying his face into his brother's chest and sobbing.

"Jason Todd is dangerous. Every GCPD cop is required to bring him in if they find him." is all Gordon says, but he looks like he wants to do the exact opposite.

"Please, Commissioner," Jason starts, "You can't take me away. You can't split us up. Tim needs me. He'll never make it on his own, he needs his big brother."

"Since when are the two of you related?"

"You don't need blood to be a family."

"It's true." a new voice says. They both look to see Bruce Wayne walking up to them, "Dick is in no way related to me and yet there's no doubt that he's my son. Just like there's no doubt in my mind that those two are brothers."

"But they're not-"

"They were both involved in a traumatic experience. They bonded with each other and relied on each other to stay alive and to stay safe. Call them brothers in arms if you want, but they are brothers. That can be seen just by looking at them."

Jason allows a small smile to the man and even Tim looks up at him, gratefully.

"That doesn't change the fact that Jason is a wanted man. He's _murdered_ people. We can't just let that go because he bonded with a kid he was imprisoned with. We can't just have them running around Gotham. I'd lose my job if I let that happen. So unless you want two more kids then I'm afraid they'll have to be split up."

"No! You can't!" Tim now has tears streaming down his face as Jason holds onto him, neither of them wanting to ever let go of the other.

Bruce sighs, his eyes narrowing as he makes his decision, "Jason? Could I talk to you privately, please?" Jason and Tim look at each other before Tim nods and reluctantly releases his older brother.

"What is it?" Jason asks once they walk far enough away that Tim and Gordon can't hear them.

"Would you two boys like to come live with me?"

"What? You seriously want us to come live with you? I've killed people and yet you want me in your house?"

"I don't believe you would do it again. Seeing you now," he looks over at Tim, "You've changed. I know how it is on the Gotham streets; you do what you have to to stay alive."

Jason looks over at his brother who is talking to Commissioner Gordon "I-...I don't think that your life is quite right for us, but...I don't want to have to leave Tim."

Bruce nods, "I can respect that." he puts his hands on Jason's shoulders, making the teen look him in the eye, "And I promise you, the two of you will _not_ be split up."

"And how exactly are you going to do that, huh? I've killed fourteen people, I don't think they're just gonna let that go."

"I'll handle it. For now, just stay with Tim because you're right about one thing. He does need you. Just as much as you need him."

Jason nods, smiling, before walking back over to Tim. He sits down beside his brother who immediately hugs him again. Jason wraps his arms around his little brother and kisses the top of his head.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" his voice is shakey, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"We're gonna be just fine, Babybird."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 **Prisoners is officially completed! :D**

 **And, guess what? There will be a sequel! :D**

 **I'll have the first chapter posted soon, so keep an eye out for it :)**

 **Review! :)**


End file.
